


Broken.

by orphan_account



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Maybe - Freeform, idk - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy Shelby lost the love of his life while he was at war. He was never the same afterward.Lily Samuels’ family never approved of the watery lane gypsy and made sure he would never find her again.Now 12 years have passed and a friend has a surprise for Thomas.





	Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh enjoy I wrote this at 3am

Broken.

Tommy Shelby was always known for having a different girl in his bed every night, kicking her out each morning before the sun had risen. Before the war Thomas had fallen in love with a country girl with a religious family who never approved of the watery lane gypsy. The day Thomas left for war she kissed him goodbye and promised to write him. And she did for the first few months. Then Thomas got a letter that changed him forever, Lily had enlisted to be a nurse in France. But on her first day the make shift hospital was bombed and she perished. 

For the next two years Thomas gave no care to if he lived or died. Getting off the train in small heath All he wanted was to see her stood on the platform waiting for him, ready to marry him. Have his children. Kiss him and tell him it was a terrible mistake. But no he met his aunt Polly and his smaller brother who was still only a toddler when they returned home. Him and lily had planned on bringing up Finn together, giving him a good life. When Thomas had left Finn was holding Lily’s hand as she rocked him in her arms. Now he was here and she wasn’t holding onto his hat as they walked home. John and Arthur all over their wives. Tommy was broken, most people said it was the war but everyone knew it was Lily’s death. She was his sweetheart and they say when you loose your sweetheart you’ll never find your own heart again. 

Spending his days sat behind his desk drinking whisky Tommy longed for death if only to get a glimpse of his girl one more time. She was his beautiful girl. A red headed girl with bright green eyes and pale skin. The red tinge of her cheeks still making Tommy smile when he thought of her. The way she laughed and the way she could light up any room, the Shelby family had never let anyone get as close as they let her. Each Tuesday Thomas and Finn took a single lily to her grave. 

Finn was 15 now. It had been 12 years since Thomas came home to nothing. He had no wife just a different girl every night. It was the time of year again that he visited Alfie Solomon’s Just to keep the peace, they met every year unless trouble arrived unexpectedly. Thomas had been in London for three days when he met up with Alfie who was already drunk. At 11am. “Come on now Alfie I expect more of you.” Tommy laughed helping Ollie lift him up and carry him up the stairs to his house above the ‘bakery.’

“Miss Knight!” Ollie called as him and Tommy dropped Alfie on the sofa, Thomas listening to the mans drunken ramblings. A girl appeared in the door way, “get Mr. Shelby a glass of whisky and get Mr Solomons a bucket of water.” Nodding she ran off. Thomas and Ollie laughed for a couple of hours as they listened to Alfie groaning about sobering up. “Mr Solomon’s Miss Lily is here to see you.” The girl spoke standing in the doorway. Tommy’s laughed left him so did his smile. Just that name made his heart go blue, made his mind block out everything. 

“I best be off.” Thomas stood. “Oh no no no Tommy.” Alfie spoke standing up. “This, this is Just for you. From what I heard. You’ve bin lookin for somethin. An bein the man I am and knowing I can call in any favour after this. Bare in mind what I done to do this is against everythin a Jew is supposed to be.” Alfie pokes Thomas in the chest. 

Tommy was getting pissed he wanted out now he just wanted to go back to his room and punch the wall until his hands bled. “I don’t have time for this Alfie” he spoke deeply. “No time for me Tommy.” A voice spoke softly from the door way. Tommy stared at Alfie for a few moments before turning seeing her. His Lily. She looked the same just matured, her figure more lady like her hair shorter her eyes still as bright as he remembered, the pink of her cheeks ruined by the blue and purple bruises that covered her cheeks. Tommy’s eyes glanced over her body. The more he looked the more damage he saw. 

“Lily?” He breathed staring at her. Before he could even move lily was in his arms wrapped around him tightly crying. “Tommy I’m so sorry, my parents sent me away! They made me get married I tried to run but hey threatened to hurt Finn, Tommy they said they would kill him if I left.” She cried more into his shirt. Tommy blinked his heart beating out of his chest. He didn’t speak. He lifted her up not even looking at anyone in the room ignoring his name being called by Alfie. He carried her to her hotel. Ignoring every glance and stranger that stopped to ask if they were okay. 

Thomas sat her on his bed going back to lock the door. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of her staring at her face. “You’re dead.” He spoke. She looked up at him looking devastated. “That’s what they told you?” She asked tears slipping from her eyes again. “You died in France, you went to be a nurse and you died in france” he spoke his hands shaking slightly now. 

“Oh Tommy” she choked. “I couldn’t have gone to France if I wanted to. I was pregnant Tom.” Lily closed her eyes tightly. “They took her away when she was born.” She looked at Tommy who looked ready to kill. Lily has never been and never will be scared of Thomas. She knew him inside out. “She was beautiful.” She spoke softly. “Then they sent me to peter” she closed her eyes wrapping her arms around herself then. “We married but I refused to give him children. He never did take kindly to that.” 

Thomas couldn’t stop staring at her. His lily was here. Talking to him. “Alfie found me by mistake” she chuckled wiping her eyes. “How?” Tommy spoke making her jump a little. “I don’t know he came to the house when peter was beating me, a daily occurrence for the past ten years” Tommy’s knuckles were white. “My parents died a few years ago and peter kept up the promise of hurting Finn, when I got up the courage to argue back he would show me pictures of Finn older. I couldn’t leave Tom.” She looked down. “Alfie killed him. The photos weren’t Finn. Thank god.” She sighed softly. “I told Alfie about you, my watery lane boy. Asked if he could take me to you. He said you were coming here and here you are” she stood now stepping toward him. Her hands touching his face gently making him look up at her. 

“The man I’ve loved my whole life.” She whispered both of them in tears now. “I’m sorry Tommy, I’m so sorry.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around her both of them crying with each other. “You’re going to come home Lily, with me in the morning. We will find our daughter that I promise.” He held her face looking into her eyes. She touched his hands softly. “I love you Tommy.” She whispered. He kissed her gently scared she was going to disappear is he held on to tight. 

Tommy didn’t sleep that night he just lay staring at her as she slept on bare on his chest. This was how it was supposed to be. Lily and Tommy. Thomas and Lilian. Before lily woke up Thomas was already packed up and had ordered a car to get them home. “Tommy?” Lily called sounding worried when she woke up alone. Her heart beating fast. “I’m here love” Tommy spoke coming back into the room fully dressed making her cheeks flush red. This made Thomas smile. For the first time in a long time. 

Once dressed and ready Tommy and Lily had gotten in the car and were on their way back to Birmingham. “Did you ever meet anyone Tom?” She asked gnawing on her lip unable to look at him. “I never married, never found anyone to love.” He spoke lacing his fingers with hers leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth making her smile. “How’s Finn Tom? John and Arthur made it home right? And Poll is still okay and Ada Oh Ada She didn’t go over to France did she?” She blurted out question after question needing to know everything she had thought about over the last decade. 

Thomas told her everything by the time they got home Lily Finally felt relaxed knowing her true family were all safe and happy. Thomas helped her out the car making lily giggle. “Still on watery lane my love.” She kept close to him tucked under his arm safely cuddled into his side. “Couldn’t be to far from the family now could I.” He chuckled stepping inside with her. “John is that you?!” Polly shouted from the kitchen, “get the fuck in ere, found Finn with your fuckin cigarettes again. Ya need to stop leavin your shit about for the little shit to steal!” She ranted stepping into the sitting room. She looked up dropping her glass as she lay eyes on Lily.

 

It was a long night Lily saw everyone and explained everything. It was 7pm when they were about to leave and Finn walked threw the front door, that’s the first time lily broke down. The time baby she had been taken away from was all grown up, he felt like her own she loved him so much. She held onto him for nearly an hour talking to him about the books she would read to him and the things she would do with him when he was tiny. 

When they finally got to bed that night lily was exhausted. “I can’t believe I’m home.” She spoke softly looking at Tommy who’s eyes hadn’t left her since the moment he found her. “I can’t either. Now all that is left is to bring home our daughter and we will be whole.” 

It was now known to everyone that the war hadn’t broke Thomas Shelby it was loosing the love of his life. They also knew how he made something of himself. He was rich and powerful and it was all because he had found her again. Lily and Thomas married that month. And their daughter Ivey may Shelby was their to be bridesmaid. The 12 year old had grown up in small heath with a distant cousin of Lily’s. Ivey and lily were closer than daughters they were like one person and Thomas never knew he could love anyone as much as he did those girls. Then two years after they wed, Tommy came home to his girls squealing and shouting about something. “Daddy! Mummas pregnant!” Ivey had screamed spinning around. Tommy was on Lily in second kissing her. The grin on his face bigger than ever. 

Thomas had his family back. He was whole again.


End file.
